Le secret le mieux gardé :Best Kept Secret:
by Oxytreza
Summary: Traduction de la fic de SKF. Gokudera et Tsuna sont vraiment le secret le moins bien gardé de la famille Vongola...


Pairing : Goku/Tsuna (Oi, oi, laissez moi bosser sur mon OTP, hein ? En plus, je renfloue un peu le vide totale de fic sur eux dans cette section, ne ?)

Rating : T, pour être sur.

Disclaimer : Cette fic ne m'appartient pas, c'est la traduction de « Best Kept Secret » de SKF… Elle m'a gentiment autorisé de le faire, et sa fic était tellement bien….Je lui ferais passer vos reviews

Le secret le mieux gardé

(Best Kept Secret)

« 10ème du nom, c'est mon _travail_ de m'assurer que le boss est content et pas stressé. Dit Gokudera sur un ton cajoleur, levant les yeux sur Tsuna, ses doigts frôlant les cuisses de ce dernier. « Laissez-moi faire mon travail.

Se débattant avec cette idée (pourquoi donc Gokudera avait des doigts aussi talentueux, et _pourquoi diable étaient-ils aussi près de son…_), Tsuna se mordit la lèvre, ses propres doigts parcourant le clavier de son ordinateur tandis qu'il reliait le réseau d'ordinateurs, afin de pourvoir parler à tous ses gardiens via la webcam.

-Et si jamais quelqu'un le découvre ? Murmura-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à l'appel vidéo de Yamamoto, les autres suivant à la queue leu leu, en attente de lui parler. « Go-Gokudera-kun, s'il te plait, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, je veux dire…

-10ème du nom » Coupa Gokudera en ouvrant le bouton du pantalon du Vongola « Tout va bien. » Et voilà qu'il baissait la braguette, lentement « Personne ne le découvrira… » Et une main bien trop talentueuse se glissa dans son boxer « … Et vous avez besoin de vous détendre.

-_Ça ne va pas m'aider à me déte…_ » Tsuna laissa échapper un couinement surpris lorsque Gokudera le sortit doucement de son boxer, avec des doigts longs et minces le tenant dans le creux de sa main, tandis que les propres doigts de Tsuna appuyaient accidentellement sur le bouton vert fluo « Connection » et ouvrant ainsi le premier appel. L'écran en face de lui s'alluma, le montrant assis derrière son bureau, cachant heureusement le fait que Gokudera était en dessous en train de faire des choses vraiment affreuses avec son…

« Sawada ! Salua Ryohei avec un coup de pouce en l'air, tapotant l'écran une ou deux fois, « J'ai un rapport extrêmement important pour vous !

Se résignant à son sort, Tsuna se contenta de hocher la tête, une main plongée dans les cheveux de Gokudera pendant que ce dernier le caressait du bout des doigts, de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

-Vas-y, Ryohei. Dit Tsuna doucement, heureux d'entendre que sa voix était cal-Oh, ça c'était la langue de Gokudera. Ce n'était pas juste _du tout_.

Tandis que Ryohei débitait son rapport, Tsuna se concentra uniquement sur garder la tête froide, sa main se fermant et s'ouvrant autour des cheveux de Gokudera, essayant de ne pas écouter les bruits doux et humides qui venaient de dessous le bureau. Quand il devint clair que, non, Tsuna n'écoutait pas et qu'il était distrait, Ryohei eut un grand sourire :

-Je t'enverrais le reste par mail, ok ? Dit-il toujours avec le sourire, enfonçant les mains dans les poches de son sweater à capuche après avoir baissé ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, le regardant par-dessus. Il ajouta : « Demande à la tête de poulpe de te le lire.

Et la communication fut interrompue avant que Tsuna puisse avoir le temps de demander si cela voulait dire ce qu'il craignait.

--

-G-Gokudera, je pense que Ryohei sai-ah !

Les hanches de Tsuna donnèrent un coup, ses yeux se fermant instantanément lorsque Gokudera fit _cette_ chose avec son poignet et sa main et…

-Il est trop bête pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Personne d'autre ne remarquera rien non plus. Vraiment.

Et vraiment, Gokudera avait tellement l'air _sûr_ de lui, et Gokudera avait souvent raison, alors…

-Tsuna ! Pépia Lambo lorsque son image apparu sur l'écran. L'adolescent fit une pause, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté en examinant l'expression de son boss. « Tsuna, reprit-il, tu as l'air malade. Tu devrais prendre un jour de repos.

Résistant à la profonde envie de pousser ces petits gémissements désespérés que Gokudera aimait tant, Tsuna plaqua simplement un sourire sur son visage et haussa d'une épaule, l'autre main toujours sous le bureau passant à travers les beaux cheveux gris de l'autre homme pendant que sa bouche travaillait.

-Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux avec un peu de repos, assura Tsuna, son sourire se craquelant quelque peu sur les bords en sentant que Gokudera titillait un peu ses bijoux de famille. « R-r-rapport ?

Lambo lisait ses feuilles prudemment, sautant les passages ennuyeux ou inutiles, et sourit soudainement de façon un peu malhonnête, ajustant ses cornes :

-Oh la la, oh la laaa, Tsuna-san, une suggestion ? Tu devrais trouver un endroit plus approprié pour être malade.

Clic.

--

-_Gokudera !_ Hoqueta Tsuna, juste avant que le prochain rapport ne s'active, montrant un Squalo très irrité, son visage juste à quelques millimètres de l'écran.

-VOIIIIIIII, t'as vraiment une sale gueule, aujourd'hui ! Brailla-t-il, et Tsuna écrasa le bouton pour couper la communication avant d'aller plus loin, hanches tremblantes et s'étouffant sur des gémissements quand Gokudera ouvrit un peu plus grand la bouche et le pris un peu plus loin dans sa gorge, avec un petit gémissement de contentement.

--

-Et le rapport du s-secteur six ? Demanda Tsuna, essayant d'ignorer la façon dont le visage d'Hibari était tordu en une expression qui montrait moins du dégoût que ce regard pervers qu'il avait quand il savait qu'il allait gagner une bataille et allait _écraser_ son adversaire. « Désolé, j'ai une sorte de rhume et…

-J'en suis sûr, Sawada. Murmura doucement Hibari, et Tsuna eut l'impression distincte qu'il essayait de ne pas rouler des yeux à la pitoyable tentative de Tsuna de tout cacher. « Le secteur six est sûr, avec toutes les barrières mises en place. Puis-je vous laisser ?

Hochant vigoureusement de la tête, Tsuna tenta un sourire :

-O…Oui, merci Hibari-san, je devrais vraiment…

Ne laissant pas le temps à Tsuna de finir, Hibari coupa tout simplement l'ordinateur et se leva en roulant des yeux.

--

-Oh mon Dieu. Réussit à murmurer Tsuna, posant son front contre sa paume et s'étouffant sur sa propre respiration lorsque que Gokudera se mit à _chantonner_, ce _sale_ petit _serpent_.

-Boss, Dit gentiment Chrome, lui souriant depuis l'écran, ses mains lissant sa jupe pour s'assurer qu'elle était présentable, « Le secteur trois est sécurisé, avec tous les majeurs points d'accès bloqués et proprement dissimulés. Tous nos agents l'ont vérifié comme demandé et…

Elle le fixa un petit moment, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement et, pendant une seconde, Tsuna pensa « Pas elle aussi ! », juste avant qu'elle ne toussote et ajoute :

-Je vais, hm, envoyer tout ce que vous devez savoir dans un email. Vous n'avez pas l'air… Enfin, je veux dire. Vous avez l'air occupé. J'espère que vous deux passerez une bonne journée.

Le grognement que laissa échapper Tsuna avait tout à voir avec l'embarassement et non pas avec le plaisir. Ils étaient vraiment le secret le moins bien gardé de toute la création.

-G-Gokudera-kun, S'il…S'il te plait, o-oh, attend, stop, _arrête_…

Tsuna fit pause juste avant que l'appel de Yamamoto puisse s'afficher, repoussant son fauteuil en arrière et frissonnant lorsque Gokudera leva les yeux, le regardant à travers le désordre de ses mèches, le relâchant avec un bruit humide.

-Oh Dieu. Marmonna Tsuna, fixant son bras droit, avant de déglutir fortement et de se pencher pour donner à Gokudera un violent et rapide baiser tandis qu'il le pouvait, léchant ses lèvres et se goûtant lui-même dans la bouche de l'autre homme, et de s'en ficher complètement.

Peut-être… Peut-être que Yamamoto ne remarquerait rien. Après tout, cela lui avait pris des années avant de réaliser que la famille Vongola était bien plus qu'un jeu, alors… Oui, ça ira. Les autres avaient juste suspecté, de toute façon.

-Gokudera-kun, ce n'est vraiment pas… Vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Il y eut un bref coup de langue sur le bout de son sexe, le gardien de la tempête enroulant de nouveau sa bouche autour du membre et semblant s'en ficher royalement.

--

-Yamamoto ! Salua Tsuna aussi joyeusement qu'il put, bougeant légèrement dans son fauteuil tandis que Gokudera lui touchait de nouveau les testicules de sa main et le prenant loin dans sa gorge une nouvelle fois. « Tu as un rapport à me faire ?

Yamamoto fit un grand sourire en retour, opinant du chef et donnant les dernières informations importantes pour la famille Vongola, ne remarquant Dieu merci pas la façon dont la respiration de Tsuna se bloquait régulièrement, et la façon dont sa main bougeait sous le bureau, effleurant très légèrement de ses ongles la nuque de Gokudera.

-Donc, sur tous les plans, on est en sécurité, acheva Yamamoto avec un hochement de tête, je devrais être de retours vendredi, je te verrais à ce moment-là ?

-Super, Yamamoto ! Acquiesça Tsuna, agitant sa main en un au-revoir et cliquant sur le bouton aussi vite qu'il put, puis s'appuya dans le dossier de son fauteuil, presque peu surpris que Yamamoto n'ai rien vu (ou alors, il avait remarqué mais était resté subtil. Tsuna aimait penser qu'il avait juste été aveugle, ça l'aidait à se sentir moins horrible)

-G-Gokudera, s'il te plait, d'accords, c'est fini, donc _s'il te plait_…

-_ Decimo, lo voglio venire nella mia bocca_. Dit fermement Gokudera, la voix basse et ronronnante, connaissant parfaitement le faible qu'avait Tsuna pour cette langue « 10ème du nom, je veux que vous veniez dans ma bouche, répéta-t-il en traduisant. Avec un sourire innocent, il retourna à son travail, bougeant lentement de la tête, ses mains caressant les parties de son patron, très satisfait de lui-même lorsque Tsuna poussa un cri étranglé de son nom, se libérant comme demandé, se cambrant sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

Affaissé dans son large fauteuil de cuir, Tsuna joua langoureusement avec les cheveux de Gokudera pendant un temps, reprenant lentement sa respiration, les paupières lourdes. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que la lumière brillait de nouveau sur son écran. Un peu confus, il secoua la tête, espérant qu'on ne lisait pas trop facilement ce qui venait juste de se passer, et repris Yamamoto en communication.

-Oui, Yamamoto ?

-10ème du nom, commença prudemment Yamamoto, comme s'il se retenais à grande peine de rire, tu devrais t'assurer que tu appuis sur le bon bouton lorsque tu coupes les liens de communication. Tu viens juste de…Ah… Tout nous diffuser à chacun de nous. »

Sous le bureau, les yeux de Gokudera s'écarquillèrent brusquement, s'étouffant et tentant de se redresser, pour seulement se frapper la tête sur le dessous du meuble, faisant ainsi voler une tasse de café sur le sol, où elle se brisa en mille morceaux, tandis qu'il criait des jurons en Italien, Japonais et Anglais, et tandis que Tsuna se contentait de fixer devant lui avec horreur.

Fin !

Je me marre à chaque fois que je la lis. Muhahahaha ! j'aurais donné cher pour être devant l'écran.

En tout cas, merci a SFK de m'avoir laissé traduire sa fic, merci à Poussin qui m'a un peu aidé pour diverse tournure du phrase (et hey, il est 2h15 du matin alors RESPECT)

Et maintenant laissez des revieeews !


End file.
